The Terrible Fate Of Tails
by Xetior
Summary: It all started with the young twin tailed kitsune being kidnapped by botnik before his terrible death. Sonic failed on retrieving the chaos emeralds to save Tails and resulted in escaping a terrible nightmare.


_**Chapter 1 **_

All around, the birds chirped beautiful melodies that filled one's ears with ease. The sky was stained with a beautiful shade of light blue and fluffy clouds that reminded kids of cotton candy from carnivals. Outside away from home sat a beautiful Imperial colored hedgehog with stunning eyes that reminded one of the savory strawberry fruit. The hedgehog had tied her hair up into a tight ponytail as she sat down on the soft meadows of grass reading a book that intrigued her. She currently wore a red cardigan with a white tank top underneath, light blue jeans and brown boots that reached her knees.

The Imperial colored hedgehog sighed with ease finishing up the last upcoming sentence from the book she was reading. After finishing up the sentence the hedgehog closed the book and lifted herself of the meadow of grass. Her ears began twitching a little becoming intrigued with the noise of a broken branch being heard. The female hedgehog looked to the side looking at a forest with trees that were stained with red, orange and yellow indicating that summer was indeed over.

She had compelled herself to get into a fighting stance in case any type of danger was about to happen. With her luck, a small Desire colored hedgehog bounced out of the forest holding a basket. The little hedgehog currently wore a long navy sleeved shirt with an overall dress, her quills were reaching up her shoulders as she wore black dress shoes.

"Momiji, what are you doing wandering into the forest? I thought you were an enemy." The older sibling folded her arms awaiting the little ones answer.

"I went to check on the garden because you never do it. I've managed to get some apples for you so you can make me something yummy." The little hedgehog named Momiji smiled at her elder making the older sibling's face softening up in defeat.

"Okay, fine. I'll make you an apple pie with homemade hot chocolate how does that sound?" The sibling responded with ease. The younger one bounced in happiness quickly giving the older sister a hug. "Yay! You're the best Scarlet!"

Momiji quickly pulled away out of excitement and began running towards the little cabin in front of them. The sibling named Scarlet chuckled softly amongst herself, nothing in the world made contented her knowing her little sister was filled with joy.

Before returning to the place she called home Scarlet couldn't help but feel an immense pain in her stomach. Something wrong was going to happen and usually when that feeling overcomes her it is never wrong.

* * *

The rich smells of apples brimmed the kitchen completely. Momiji practically bounced on her seat impatiently waiting for the pie to finish cooking. This made the older sibling a tad irritated with the constant squeaking coming from the chair and the same question being bombarded into her head.

"_Is the pie done yet?"_

"For the last time Momiji the pie isn't done yet. Give it five more minutes please." Scarlet responded as she wiped her hand with a small kitchen towel. The Desire colored hedgehog looked at her empty plate impatiently. She then stood up and approached the living room sitting down on the cream colored couch turning on the TV.

The little hedgehog flipped around channels with a yawn escaping her lips. It didn't help much that television couldn't ease her boredom one bit but at least it kept her occupied from the pie. Since there wasn't much to watch she stopped flipping channels and landed on the news. The little hedgehog overheard her sister preparing the hot beverage she had craved and smelled the cooked pie that was taken out of the oven.

Scarlet let out a soft sigh as she cut a piece of apple pie placing it on two empty dishes. After finishing, the Imperial hedgehog approached the refrigerator opening up the freezer in search of vanilla ice cream. After finding a white carton of unopened ice cream she closed the freezer and approached the kitchen counter with a scoop in hand.

After a few minutes Momiji heard footsteps approaching the living room.

"The pie and the drink are hot so be careful." Scarlet smiled placing the drink and the pie on the nearby coffee table. Her strawberry stained eyes quickly glared at the tv which showed the news.

"Momiji you shouldn't be watching the news at your age." The older sibling scolded making the younger sibling to roll her eyes.

"There was nothing on TV plus we can learn about what's happening." Momiji hungrily reached for the plate already digging into the sweet treat.

The older sibling shrugged at her sister's response. She was about to go into the kitchen in order to fetch her pie but was interrupted by the sudden loud news podcast.

Filled with curiosity, both of the siblings decided to watch the news. There was an anchorman sitting close to a table staring directly into the camera his face filled with discomfort and disbelief.

"Hello Station Square, Steve Miller here. Broadcasting live from SNN. We have official breaking news. Mysterious murders breakout in Green Hill as poor decapitated animals are lying on the floor."

Scarlet widened her eyes in disbelief watching pictures that were shown of lifeless animals decapitated and bathed in their own blood. What shocked the poor hedgehog was the next picture that was shown. It was of laying on the floor dead without a head on his shoulders. Instead it skewered on a nearby sharpened log.

"It seems that was brutally murdered along with these poor animals—"

The Imperial colored hedgehog grabbed the remote and flipped the channel into something more relaxing. She glanced over to the younger hedgehog who was now staring at her plate with disgust and discomfort.

"Who would do such a thing? I understand did so many horrible things but for him to be brutally murdered like that is going too far." The younger sibling replied slicing a bit of the warm pie.

The older sibling quickly stood up from her seat running outside of her home as fast as she could.

* * *

_Hello, welcome to my very first creepypasta series with and an OC. I really love the games it inspired me to write this story. I hope all of you will enjoy! ^^_


End file.
